nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Toxic II
Jump Drop Bomb/detonate Runner Bomb - Drop Bomb - Detonate Runner Bomb (Runner Bomb has to be dropped first) |preq/seq='Preceding game:' Toxic |development= |credits='Artwork' Mat Annal Simon Hunter Programming Heather Stancliffe Music Dave Cowen Level Design Mat Annal Heather Stancliffe Jon Annal Markus Heinel |special= }} Toxic II, also known as Toxic 2, is an action-platform game released November 25, 2008 and is the highly anticipated sequel to the game Toxic. The story takes place after Toxic destroys the first robot factory. Later, he is teleported into a second one, in which the robots have taken over. The player must use bombs to make there way around the acid and robots to the finish area. ---- Controls Left and right arrow keys - Move Up - Jump Space Bar - Drop a bomb Down arrow key and Space Bar - set bomb Levels Toxic II plays exactly the same as the original Toxic. The only difference is that some levels have secret levels for the player to unlock, unlocked by finding a blue teleporter. Introduction A blue laser moves over Toxic. He says: "I thought it was all over when I destroyed the factory..." Toxic puts on his yellow suit. "But I emerged to a world where the machines had taken over". Toxic puts on gloves. "I must find out what is controlling the machines". Toxic then puts on his helmet. "It's time to scrap some metal!" Toxic then teleports. 1.0 - Hacking the System In the very beginning, the player must plant a bomb on the computer for it to open the gate so you can advance. This level introduces spikes, the Computer Person, and Walking Robot enemies. It is also the first level in which the player has to blow up a wall. THis level can also be completed very fast, by climbing the wall by the side. 2.0 - Aerosol This level introduces Hovering Robots, how to wall jump, health packets, and hidden zones. 3.0 - Laser Phaser This level introduces security lasers. The level only has security lasers, and conveyor belts. 4.0 - Digg it This level introduces Digger bombs, and gives the player practice on how to use them. 5.0 - Steady Platform This level introduces Ledge bombs. The level is about using them to avoid lasers. 6.0 - Arachnophobia This is a short level that introduces Spider Robots. It only has Spider bots, dripping acid, and Ledge bombs. 7.0 - The High and Lows This level tests the player's ability to use Ledge bombs, basic bombs, and avoiding damage. 8.0 - Take Cover This level tests the players's timing- to avoid security lasers. 9.0 - Ready Aim Fire This level introduces Bomb bots. The whole level is bomb bots, conveyor belts, and bomb-activated energy platforms. 10.0 - Bigfoot This is the first boss level, where the player has to fight a big robot called Bigfoot. 11.0 - Wheel Deal This is a short level where the player has to avoid Wheel bots, Charging robots, and lasers. 12.0 - Ankle Biters This level introduces Maggot bots, and is mainly about avoiding them. 13.0 - Loose Ground This level introduces Cannon robots. 14.0 - Close Proximity This level has only Ledge bombs for the player to use against Spider bots, Cannon robots, and other enemies. 15.0 - Regeneration This level introduces energy grids. 16.0 - Blast from the Past This level is all about avoiding cannon bullets. It also introduces Cannons on stands. 17.0 - Chain reaction In this level, the player mainly uses Digger bombs, and encounters many different types of enemies. 18.0 - Vertigo In this level, the player goes up and down, avoiding only hazards, such as spikes and lasers. 19.0 - Remote Control This level is about Runner bombs, and Maggot bots. 20.0 - Mother This is the final level, and the final boss. The player has to fight the Mother, who most of the robots. Ending Secret Levels To get to a secret the player first must find a Blue Transporter pad and stand on it, although they are not found in all levels. The levels will sometimes have enemies that cannot be found in normal levels. The videos below show how to get to the secret levels via the normal levels and then how to master the secret levels with all the power cells. 2.1 - Fish and Drips Unlock method: The player has to find an opening in the above pipes on the platform above the Red Pad. Description: This level has lots of Conveyor Belts,shark robots, and Dripping Pipes. 6.1 - Maximum Security Unlock method: The player has to destroy the first Stone Wall found at the end of the Spider Robot-trapped path. Description: This Level has a lot of bomb blasters and enemies. 7.1 - Sleepy Holo This level has a lot of Red Buttons in it and the player must be pretty fast to get through the level. 9.1 - Grow Up This level uses the Red Energy Grid a lot and there are Hovering robots and Exploding robots. This level introduces the Red Energy Grid. 12.1 - A Bug's Life This level uses the Runner bomb a lot and the red platform button. Arguably the most confusing level in the game. 13.1 - Dead Space This level uses the Red Energy Grid and the Ledge bomb a lot. 16.1 - Marathon Man This level has a lot of jumping over large areas, and running on conveyor belts. 17.1 Swarm This level has a lot of Fly Robots and uses the Red Energy Grid a couple of times. This is one of the toughest levels. 18.1 Laser Quest This level has a lot of lasers and they need to be avoided but taking cover, ducking and even hiding behind walls. 20.1 - Quick Step This level has a lot of running and jumping off disappearing platforms and walls. There are many Exploding Robots. The player has to make use of the Platform Bombs, in order to save his fall. Ending Enemies *'Walking Robot' - This enemy walks back and forth. *'Hovering Robot' - This robot will hover around. *'Spider Robot' - This robot will come down, go up, and come down. It is held up by a laser so when the player destroys it a, laser will come down. *'Wheel Robot' - This robot will roll back and fourth. *'Shark robots' - This enemy appears in few levels and jumps out of the water. It is able to blow up but if only the bomb is on the edge and it blows up when the robot is near it. *'Exploding Robot' - This Robot will flash red when Toxic gets close to it, and will explode. *'Fly Robot' - This Robot appears in level 6.1 and will fly towards Toxic. *'Charging Robot' - This robot has a wheel underneath it and when it sees Toxic, it will roll towards him. *'Hive Robot' - This robot spawns tiny walking robots. *'Maggot Bot' - This small robot is spawned by the Hive Robot. *'Bomb Shooting Robot' - This robot shoots Basic Bombs and can be blown up. It will also shoot Basic Bombs when Toxic gets close. *'Cannon Robot Stand' - This robot is a Cannon that shoots green balls constantly on the same line. Sometimes the player has to duck to avoid the Green Balls. *'Digging Robot' - When Toxic runs underneath this robot, it will dig downwards. When it hits metal, it will blow up. It is shaped like a triangle. *'Acid Shooting Mine' - They appear in both Toxic games. They shoot acid balls, hurting Toxic on contact. Bosses Bigfoot :Main Article: Bigfoot This boss appears on level 10.0. Its main attack is jumping around the chamber, and its secondary attack is spitting out green acid balls. It jumps around trying to land on Toxic, then after sustaining an amount of damage, it will jump up high and land back down, and the player will be between its legs. Iy will make small movements with his legs then jump up again, and will continue doing this until his health is at a certain level, then it will land on the ground and shoot Green Balls, the balls sliding on the floor. Mother :Main Article: Mother She appears on level 20.0. Her attacks are moving a green laser around the room, making debris fall, and shooting five rockets that will go through platforms. She is the final boss, and the computer brain of The Factory. Toxic must place bombs on either side of Mother until he reaches the center, which he can damage to drain health. Mother detonates after Toxic destroys her. Hazards *'Spikes' - These will hurt the player if he walks or jumps into them. *'Lasers' - These hazards will some times spin, or move on a bar. *'Acid' - This is located at bottom of every level and will kill the player if they touches it, unless it is flowing from a pipe, in which case it will only hurt the player. *'Leaking Pipe' - These pipes are small and will sometimes drip acid droplets that will hurt the player. *'Pipes' - These are larger pipes in which acid constantly flows out of it, that will hurt the player. *'Bomb Blasters' - These hazards will blow up the player's bombs when the Blaster's little gun sees the bomb. Platforms *'Stone Platform' - The most common type of platform. Stone can be blown up by any explosions, but is not harmed by acid. *'Metal Platform' - This platform similar to stone, except that it cannot be blown up. *'Light Blue Metal Platform' - This is a platform that looks exactly the same as metal, but it is a little bit bluer in color than normal metal. It is disguised as metal, but it can be blown up and usually hides secrets. *'Disappearing Platform' - Small, singular platforms that disintegrate when they are walked upon. They do not respawn. *'Red Switch Box' - A block with a single red eye in it. When the eye is touched by an explosion, it will go off for a short period of time, causing holographic platforms to appear. When the light turns back on, the platforms disappear. *'Red Grid' - Red Energy Grids are giant red grids in the background. When it is touched by an explosion, material will appear where the explosion blast was. *'Conveyor Belt' - They are conveyor belts that run in one direction. Toxic can still run in the opposite direction, but he will go slower, slowly picking up speed. Pick Ups *'Samples' - When the player picks one up, they get 500 points. When the player revisits one level, the samples that the player has already picked up will appear faded. They appear to have acid in them. *'Health Case' - Replenishes 1/4 of the player's health and is marked by a white cross. It appears quite often in the game. *'Bomb Spawners' - Bomb Spawners spawn one type of bomb, but throughout the game will spawn different types of bombs. These spawners will never run out of bombs. Bombs *'Basic Bomb' - These are the simplest bombs that the player starts out with in every level. This bomb blows up after 5 seconds, causing a normal explosion. *'Digger Bomb' - This bomb will stick to the first surface it touches, and cause a series of explosions in that direction. *'Ledge Bomb' - This bomb is actually a platform that will float in the air and can be stood upon. They can be used to reach higher places, and will detonate after a longer period of time than normal bombs. *'Runner Bomb' - This is a small, robotic bomb that copies the player movements, except that it always moves forward. The player can denote this bomb whenever they want to. Gallery Toxic2 shot 2.jpg|A screenshot of Toxic II when it was previewed Toxic Skull.gif|The skull smoke Trivia * The release of date of Toxic 2 was pushed back several times. * Toxic II is the only game with Metroid references. Mother is a reference to Mother brain, and Toxic is a reference to Samus Aran. The planet Toxic is on also is probably based on Zebes. *There is a glitch where if the player hits Space very rapidly over and over with Basic Bombs, there will be hundreds of bombs in the line of the player's movement. (if any) * Many of the Secret levels are reference to other media. **Level 12.1 is a reference to the Disney Pixar movie of the same name. **Level 13.1 is a reference to the Video Game series Dead Space. *Lee Nicklen originally composed five tracks for Toxic II in July 2008, although they were not used for unknown reasons.Toxic II tracks on SoundCloud, from Lee Nicklen's Facebook page. *Nitrome made a button for their site that was based on Toxic II, but it wasn't included in 2.0 References Category:Platform games Category:Toxic Category:Main games Category:Games Category:Action games Category:Sequels